gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talismans
' Talismans' are special items obtained by either mining, defeating certain enemies, completing specific missions, completing online Treasure Hunts and events, or forging (unlocked later in the game). Talismans that have been favorited (selected with the ❏ button) will appear in the order they were favorited in the beginning rows of the list of talismans. Furthermore, up to three talismans, each bearing a maximum of three attributes, can be equipped from the main menu to boost several of Kat's abilities. Talisman effects range from specializing her combat to conditionally improving her performance. As there is a massive number of attributes to be unlocked and equipped, this allows for great freedom in tailoring a playstyle to any specific mission or challenge. After returning to Hekseville, Kat can visit Pandora's Fortunes to have non-premium talismans merged, morphed, or recycled. Premium Talismans These talismans come with names and are earned by completing story and side missions, earning gold medals in Challenge missions, defeating certain Nevi, and advancing in the Delvool Trench Mine. They cannot be merged, morphed, or recycled at Pandora's Fortunes. All Premium Talismans Azure Victory * Tonic All * Tonic All Best Seller * Stasis Conserver N * Strong Arm N (Cannot be stacked.) Cecie's Wish * Gem Detector All (Cannot be stacked.) Fisherman's Recipe *Shell Breaker All *Shell Cracker All Golden Victory * Tonic All * Efficient Kick N * High Mileage N Infinite Potential * Infinite Shift All Miner's Technique *Gem Attractor All *Gem Attractor All Mining Site No. 0 Jewel * Dodge Enhancer All * Dodge Enhancer All Morning Flight * Power Extender N * Power Extender N * Pain Inducer N (Cannot be stacked.) My First Talisman * Life Extender All * Life Extender All Pet Lover * Breeder All (Cannot be stacked.) True Final Step * SP Regenerator All Speedy News * Stasis Conserver N * Stasis Conserver N Throwing Arm * Compressor N * Compressor N Unlimited Potential *Infinite Shift All (Cannot be stacked.) All Talisman Attributes Key * L - Attribute applies to Lunar style only. * N - Attribute applies to Normal style only. * J - Attribute applies to Jupiter style only. * All - Attribute applies to all styles. * (CS) - This attribute cannot be stacked. Common Attributes A''' * Abrasive All - (Small effect) Increases the damage dealt by attacks in X style (CS). * Absorber All - Fills the gravity gauge whenever damage is done to an enemy in X style. * Accelerator All - Speeds up the gravity slide in X style. * Auto-Healer All - Automatically consumes the SP gauge to restore health. * Auto-Stasis All - Objects in range are automatically pulled into a Stasis Field (CS). '''B * Beyond L - (Small effect) Extends the maximum distance of the wormhole kick (CS). * Beyond+ L - (Medium effect) Further extends the maximum distance of the wormhole kick (CS). * Beyond++ L - (Large effect) Greatly extends the maximum distance of the wormhole kick (CS). * Blast J - The assault break dashing attack in Jupiter style sends enemies flying. * Booster L - Increases the jump strength of the Lunar style spring jump (CS). * Breeder All - Dogs are attracted to Kat (CS). * Bounce N - Increases the damage dealt by the sliding attack. * Bullseye J - Makes it easier to land the Surge Kick on enemies. C''' * Compressor N - Lowers the range for throwing objects in Normal style but increases the damage dealt. '''D * Defender All - Take less damage in exchange for dealing less damage. * Dodge Enhancer All - Increases the number of times you can evade/block. * Drain All - Recover health when defeating enemies in X style (CS). * Driver L - Increases the maximum distance of the Rocket Jump in Lunar style. E''' * Efficient Kick All - Lowers the amount of energy required to perform a X kick. * Enhancer All - More damage dealt when at full health in X style (CS). '''F * Field Conserver All - Lowers SP required to create Stasis Fields. G''' * Gem Attractor All - Expands the radius where gems and talismans are collected. * Gem Detector All - Nearby precious gems give off a sound (CS). '''H * High Mileage All - Energy required to shift is lowered in X style. I''' * Infinite Combo N - There is no limit to how many times you can chain together gravity kicks (CS). * Infinite Shift All - The gravity gauge never goes down, but your attack strength drops (CS). '''L * Life Extender All - Increases maximum health. * Long-Range Kick J - Increases the maximum distance of the Surge Kick. O''' * Offender All - Take more damage in exchange for dealing more damage. '''P * Pain Inducer All - (Medium effect) Further increases the damage dealt by attacks in X style (CS). * Power Extender NL - The attack lasts longer. * Power Extender J - The Micro Black Hole's area effect is larger. * Power Kick All - Increases the damage dealt by the X kick. R''' * Recovery All - More health is recovered when collecting vitality gems. * Resistor N - Enhances the gravity kick's strength when near 0 health. * Rush L - Increases the maximum distance of the first attack in the Lunar combo. '''S * Seeker's Skill N - Expands the radius where gems and talismans are collected and raises maximum health. * Serum All - Halves poison damage (CS). * Shell Breaker All - Makes it easier to destroy Nevi armor with gravity kicks (CS). * Shell Cracker All - Makes it easier to destroy Nevi armor with standard attacks (CS). * Slide Conserver All - Lowers the amount of energy required to perform a gravity slide while in X style. * Sonic Boom J - Increases the attack power of the sliding attack in Jupiter style. * SP Multiplier All - Recovers health and energy when an SP gem is collected. * Stasis Conserver All - Lowers the SP required to perform the special throw in X style. * Stock Enhancer N - Increases the number of objects that can be held at one time in the Stasis Field. * Strong Arm N - Increases the maximum distance an object held in a Stasis Field can be thrown in Normal Style (CS). * Strong Will L - Increases the damage dealt by the rolling spike attack performed during Rocket Jumps. * Super Charge J - Increases the charging speed of the Surge Kick. T''' * Trade-Off All - The SP gauge fills slower but lowers the energy required for shifting (CS). '''U * Unbreakable All - Decreases the damage taken while in X gravity style. V''' * Vital Multiplier All - Recovers energy and SP when a vitality gem is collected. '''W * Wormhole Enhancer L - The wormhole kick can be chained longer. Shiny Talismans * Destroyer All - Greatly increases the damage dealt by attacks while in X style (CS). * Overdose N - Attack damage increases depending on the SP gauge (CS). * Spider Web N - Increase the range for projectile objects grabbed in a Stasis Field. Radiant Talismans * Almighty All - Improves both defense and offense while in X style (CS). * Field Conserver All - Lowers SP required to create Stasis Fields (CS). * No Drop N - Continue to hold objects in a Stasis Field even after taking damage. * SP Conserver All - Lowers SP required to perform the X style special attack. Brilliant Talismans * Anger All - Makes it easier to enter Panther Mode. * Antidote All - Prevents poison damage (CS). * Rage All - Panther mode lasts longer. * Sacrifice All - Consumes the SP gauge when health reaches 0 (SP gauge must be full). * SP Regenerator All - SP gauge recovers over time but maximum health is lowered. (To be updated) Category:Collectibles